


Dancing Is Not A Crime

by xxfiction_is_my_realityxx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A MOTH - Freeform, Alec is Head of the New York Institute, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Banter, Bickering, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Cuddling, Cute, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, If I find the time, Jace and Simon being a comedic duo, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Magnus has his magic, Making Out, Mild Language, Morning Cuddles, Moving In Together, Music, Out and Proud, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Parabatai, Romance, Simon Lewis - Freeform, Sweet, They´re not engaged yet, To Be Continued, chairman meow - Freeform, jace wayland - Freeform, kisses in bed, simon and jace being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfiction_is_my_realityxx/pseuds/xxfiction_is_my_realityxx
Summary: ▪OPEN ENDING▪Marked as complete, may update someday again• Rating due to language •When Alec left the institute, he imagined lying in his bed at home. He smiled at the thought of "home" - because his home was with Magnus now. As he walked the dimly lit alleys and crowded streets of Brooklyn his mind was already somewhere else. He remembered the time Magnus asked him to move in. Since he rejected Alec the first time Alec had asked him, Alec never brought it up again, afraid to corner him or lose him. But then – 5 weeks ago, they were lying face to face on Magnus’ bed...This work focusses on their relationship. There will be dancing, there will be more cuddling, there will be love. If I feel brave enough I´ll move onto some deeper subjects. But we will see what the future has in store!
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> Hell, yes! I am so proud to show this to you - but also really scared. Not only did I publish something for the world to read - for the first time (!!) but I also wrote about my favourite couple of all times - Malec. And I know how picky I am in choosing the right fanfiction - either the story is right but the writing is bad or the other way around - So I am really proud already if you chose to give my little piece of fluff a shot. Thank you.
> 
> [Edit: 12/04/19 - Had to edit a thing or two. Nothing big - but it annoyed me!]  
> [Edit: 03/30/20 - Small edits in the first two chapters, because I found an error in continuity and had to add a small piece in Chapter 2 to make sure the following chapter makes sense. Also - I am still trying to find a proper way for formatting this so it´s easier to read on both desktop and phone.]  
> [Edit: 02/08/21 - There won't be any updates in the future for now because my time is limited and I am currently lacking motivation and the ability to sit down and relax. I do have the ideas to continue. I've had them written down for months now, almost 2 pages of notes with how i want this story to continue.]

**[Alec POV]**

When Alec left the institute, he imagined lying in his bed at home. He smiled at the thought of "home" - because his home was with Magnus now. As he walked the dimly lit alleys and crowded streets of Brooklyn his mind was already somewhere else. He remembered the time Magnus asked him to move in. Since he rejected Alec the first time Alec had asked him, Alec never brought it up again, afraid to corner him or lose him. But then –

_[5 weeks ago]_

They were laying face to face on Magnus’ bed and he had just woken up to the soft touch of Magnus’ lips on his right cheekbone, fingers gently brushing over the breastbone, along the clavicle and up to the stealth rune.

“I suppose you’re in need of that rune”, Alec had mumbled in a deep, still sleepy voice.

“Good morning, Alexander.”, Magnus smiled. “Perhaps, being stealthy wasn’t my intention at all.” He leaned on his right elbow, inching closer and grinned. “I was getting impatient.”

“For what?”, Alec’s eyes flew open and he tried to remember the things he could’ve forgotten. “Did I miss something. By the angel. What was it? Our anniversary – Wait, no. That’s impos…” He never got the chance to complete his sentence, because Magnus sealed his lips with a kiss. A very intense kiss. Alec pulled back, scrunching his nose and began to climb out of the bed.

“Sorry, I have morning breath.”

“Nonsense, Alexander.“ Magnus snapped with his fingers and Alec had a taste of mint on his tongue.

“I thought you liked doing this on your own – without magic.” Alec looked at him with surprise.

“Not as much as I like – love – this.” Magnus grinned and circled Alec’s waist with his left arm in one swift move and pulled him back on top of him. Chest to chest. Hipbone to Hipbone. He rolled them both over and looked down into Alec’s eyes. He buried his face into the crook of Alec’s neck, peppering it with soft kisses and moves along the sharp jawline. Magnus breathing had quickened as he kissed him on the mouth, silencing the deep growl that had escaped Alec’s lips and Alec had moved his hands over Magnus shoulder blades, down the spine. His fingers brushing over every single bump of it. He felt the shiver that has gone through Magnus. He smirked and moved his hands a bit further down and pushed Magnus closer, desperate to feel him.

“Wait!” Magnus looked him straight into the eyes for a second before he turned away and Alec saw something he had not seen in a long time. Alec stopped immediately and placed his hands on Magnus’ shoulders.

“What’s going on? Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong? I thought you wanted this.” His eyes tried to reach the other man’s – without success.

“No, Alexander. I want this, too. But – I –”, he rolled off Alec and stared at the ceiling. He drew in a sharp breath and turned to look him right in the eyes. “Look, Alexander. I know we have only been together for half a year now. And I know that I’ve reacted kind of badly when you asked me to move in – well. At the time I wasn’t really ready for this kind of commitment - not that I wasn’t committed to us then! I was! – But now – considering all that has happened, everything we’ve been through together and the number of clothes you stashed in the shelves…”

Alec’s lips had crashed on Magnus’ and he felt the weight, that had been lowering itself onto his chest while Magnus’ looked so worried, had lifted.

“Yes, of course! You stupid warlock. Did you really think I wanted to go ‘home’ this evening? To the institute? My home is here, with you. It has always been.”

_[present day]_

He thought of the look Magnus had given him, his worried frown turned into a smile and his eyes sparkled with love and happiness and tears when he realized what Alec had said. His own eyes filled up with. And he wasn't even ashamed of it. Why would he be? For some people, the idea of “Alec Lightwood, 25, Head of the New York Institute, crying about moving in with his boyfriend" might be confusing – but since he met Magnus, he learned that showing emotions does not make him look weak. It makes him human - showing a raw, unprotected side of him. Not that he would show it to everyone. His tears are reserved for his special ones.

Making a left turn and entering the building, he smiled broadly. He never gets used to the feeling of the anticipation. The feeling when you KNOW someone is waiting for you. For you to come home. Forgetting his exhaustion, he darts up the staircase, taking 2 steps at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently realised that I made Alec say: "Oh my god" - Since when do Shadowhunters call upon a god? They have angels. So I needed to change that. Also some - hopefully - improvements in the readability. Also some corrections in punctuation.


	2. The Bowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! IT´S FINALLY THERE.  
> (And sorry, Brendon - we all love you - and your forehead.)

[Magnus POV]  
Magnus' Apartment has an astonishing view over the city, even more, when the sun is setting and turning the sky in all shades of gold, orange and ruby. Magnus just finished his tasks, which also included dealing with a very annoying client. He managed to solve their problem. It was weird and they were excruciatingly persistent. But the talented warlock he is, he eventually found a resolution and even got paid a bonus which left him with a very content feeling.

Planning to savour his elated state, he opens the doors to his balcony, inviting the soft rays of sunlight into his home. With a flick and a twist of the fingers on his right hand, a song starts playing. Changing into his loose and baggy training pants and taking off his shirt, he starts moving to the beat. Closing his eyes, feeling the warmth of the evening on his skin and the beat of the melody in his heart. He had always loved this song. He wondered why he hadn't met Brendon Urie already. A shame.  
Stretching his arms from one side to the other and moving into several positions to prepare his muscles, he thinks about Alec. Him coming home in about half an hour. He thinks about the click of the keys in the door and how Alec always ducks his head slightly to avoid bumping into the frame – which amuses Magnus because even though Alec has really long legs he couldn´t reach 6’8” – he chuckles while he lowers himself down to the floor, legs straight in front of him and leans forward, holding his position. He feels a few bones cracking in his back.

Magnus writes a mental note, to start training at least two or three days a week again, which appeared on his pinboard next to the bathroom door. Magic’s surprisingly helpful against procrastination.  
10 minutes later he decides that his muscles were warm enough, and with another flick the beat changes again. Dancing’s Not A Crime. Maybe not a choice Alec would’ve gone with – rather obviously not – but he isn´t here and this is Magnus’ free time and he’s not one to simply give up on things he enjoys. Not for a Shadowhunter – even though he really, really, _really_ likes this one particular, tall, dark, moody and handsome Shadowhunter. One day he’ll manage to convince Alec that Brendon is an incredible vocalist and artist.

 _You're a sweet talker’_ He starts moving his body to the beat. His mind starts thinking of Alec’s lips and how they part when he smiles, genuinely smiles. How they resemble a thin line whenever Alec´s confronted with a problem he needs to solve.

 _But darlin' whatcha gonna say now?’_ He slides to the right side, dodging an invisible weapon. His mind´s not dodging anything.

 _I'm still uninvited, I'm still gonna light it, I'm going insane and I don't care’_ A combination of steps to the right, his arms gracefully moving along. He shakes his head, trying to get Alec out of his head and to focus on his training.

 _Dancin', dancin' dancing is not a crime, 'less you do it without me, ‘less you do it without me’_ He wishes Alec was here already. Panting he stops his movements, looking at his palms where a light blue flame sparks up for a moment. His mind wanders back to their first training together after he had lost his magic. It was one of the only happy memories he had from this time. Happy is one emotion to describe the feelings. He can neither stop nor ignore the warm tingling in his stomach as he remembers the day.  
_____________  
“I told you not to flirt with me.” After that, Alec had pushed him into the wall and kissed him. Kissed him like they weren´t standing in the middle of the Institutes training room, where someone could walk in on them literally anytime. Magnus´ concerns hadn´t been for long and he clasped Alec´s neck with both hands as their kisses grew more urgent and the Shadowhunter’s body pushed closer. Magnus´ forgot where they were and started to lift Alec´s shirt when he suddenly pulled away. They both breathed heavily, and Alec held up one finger to signal him to be silent – he looked around.  
“Bedroom.”  
_____________

A dull bang, coming from outside his apartment’s door, tears him out of his thoughts. Before he can go to find out what was causing the noise, Chairman Meow walks in through his little cat flap. He meows loudly.

“What have you done out there, buddy? I heard that you know. And I know it was you – don´t act so innocent.” Chairman sits down in front of him and looks him in the eyes and meows again.

“A moth, really? You´ve tried to catch a moth? With a bowl?” The cat lifts his paw as if to act out how he did it.

“Well, it certainly wasn´t my bowl you threw from the cupboard. You should be more careful. Did you get it at least?” The cat purrs and rubs his head against his legs, waiting for Magnus to pet him. Leaning down, Magnus sighs.

“You know we talked about sleeping in bowls. You somehow always manage to tumble out of them. Especially if you try to catch a moth while you´re in one. You clumsy furball.”

Chairman emits an offended mewl and stalks away. Magnus watches him jumping onto the cushioned windowsill where he starts cleaning himself. He chuckles to himself.  
Magnus´ gaze wanders to his mirror. His face is still flushed from his mental excurse. The tingling had moved lower. He decides that a splash of cool water will help so he can continue his training. It does.

Coming out of the bathroom a few minutes later, he realizes that the music has changed to a much slower rhythm. Dying in LA. He doesn´t mind. This allows him to practice more precise movements and turns. He focuses on each muscle as he performs a not nearly perfect pirouette. He may not need this in combat, but he still enjoys doing them. It gives him some sort of – control over everything that´s going on in his mind. When his body is spiralling, his mind stands still. It´s like the eye of a hurricane. Calm and silent.  
He´s so caught up in his exercise, this time he doesn’t think about the thud outside his apartment, which is followed by muffled cursing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [30/03/2020: Some of you may have noticed the changes I made - I was necessary. You´ll see!]


	3. Clumsiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes home to find his boyfriend dancing - shirtless. This leads to...? Well, just one way to find out how flustered the Head of the Shadowhutners´Institute can get.

**[Alec POV]**

Thinking of Magnus in their apartment, waiting for him to come home, lets his mind wander. He wonders what Magnus´ is doing right now. He talked about starting to exercise a while ago. Alec tries to not get his hopes up too high but still imagines Magnus shirtless, sweat glistening on his shoulders, his pectoral muscles, his abdomen, his b….

 _“Fuck! Sweet Angel of the… MOTHERF…!!”_ He rubs his shins and grumbles. His face beet red. He´s not entirely sure why. Whether because his legs hurt or out of embarrassment if someone has heard or seen him. Because he – a graceful, responsible Shadowhunter who fights demons for a living and is dependent on his agility and dexterity – managed to trip over a step and landed flat on his face. It´s a beautiful floor. Even more beautiful from up close. The wood has a wonderful texture. Incredible artisanship.

Still embarrassed he finally stands up and moves on to climb the last set of stairs – more carefully. He notices a bowl lying on the ground in front of Magnus´ door. Their apartment. He´s still not used to calling it theirs. He picks it up to put it on top of the shelf it fell off. Weird.

He takes out his phone to muster his reflection. Unsuccessfully trying to even out his hair and smoothing down his clothes, he smiles. He takes a deep breath as if he hadn´t been here every day. As if it wasn´t HIS apartment and they were meeting up for a first date. 

It´s most certainly not a first date. Even though he had a similar _stair-_ case- _incident_ back then – he never told Magnus. Looking back at the door, Alec tries to calm himself a bit down. It´s been a bit over 7 months. 7 months and 8 days to be exact – and it still feels like he swallowed a beehive. But it´s a good feeling. 

_Why bees and not butterflies?_ He thinks while he pulls his keys out of his back pocket. _Okay, I hate butterflies. They´re nasty. I love bees._ That must be it. 

The muffled sound of a song, he´s not familiar with, seeps through the thick wood of the door and as he turns his keys in the lock, he concludes that it´s still weird and kind of dangerous to swallow a beehive. _Why am I like this?_

Alec enters their apartment, head ducked and not paying attention to his surroundings as he calls over to Magnus. 

“It wasn´t me! I swear – Hey, Magnus – the bowl was already on the floor when I came up the stairs and I don’t kno –,“ Alec finally turns around after hanging up his jacket and putting his keys on the wooden board next to the door. “Holy shit!” He barely manages to vocalize, the tips of his ears flushing. 

“Something wrong, love? My eyes are up here.” Magnus smirks, apparently fully aware of his appearance. 

“Yes! – I mean – No. No! Nothing´s wrong. Why? Why would you ask me that? It´s just – long day. Dust. Itchy throat -,” he stammers and feels his blood rushing in two distinct directions. 

_SHIRTLESS. Of course, he has to be shirtless._ The bees in his stomach still buzzing, a bit lower this time. _Alec Gideon Lightwood! You´re an adult – it´s not as if you haven’t seen him like this before. Get yourself together._

“Dance with me?” Magnus asks. “If it´s not too much trouble.” He says with an amused glance over Alec´s body. Alec doesn´t know if he´s talking about the redness in his face or – Suddenly he´s pulled flush against Magnus who at once puts his hands over Alec´s shoulders. Heart hammering in his chest. 

“Hey! I am perfectly able to walk on my own.” He complains, swatting away Magnus´ arms playfully – trying to suppress a smile – and failing at it completely. After all, he circles his arms around Magnus´ waist and shivers when he feels the warlock’s hands brushing against his neck and stroking through his hair.

“I just couldn´t wait any longer to hold you in my arms.” Magnus puts his left hand on Alec´s shoulder, his right remains at his neck.

“Urgh. Seriously. Now you´re being dramatic, have you been talking to Simon again. Or to my sister? Or BOTH? You always talk like that when you´ve been with Simon or Izzy.” 

“No, I have not. Your reaction is just hilarious.” He pulls himself up to Alec´s height and places a kiss right behind the Shadowhunter’s ear. “Speaking of ‘hilarity’ – What was that noise?” The curious look in his eyes doesn´t completely manage to hide his smile.

“I don´t know what you´re talking about.” Alec tries to sound indifferent as Magnus is beginning to sway to the soft beat of the song. 

“Oh, right. You must´ve hit your head then.” 

“My head is fine,” he sighs. “If you must know – oh, I´m so sorry –,“ he bumps into Magnus as he thinks of an explanation to his mishap, “if you must know, there was a – uhm – a butterfly! And you know, I hate these things and I tried to avoid it and because of that,” he waves his arms to demonstrate how he defended himself. “I missed a step and I stumbled.” Proud of his explanation his eyes dart back to his boyfriend’s. 

“A butterfly in the hallway. How strange – and here I thought that the graceful, handsome Shadowhunter just had a flight of –,“ he pulls Alec back into him to twirl around, closer to the balcony, “clumsiness.” He kisses him on the nose. 

Alec feels the heat rushing back to his face and he turns his face so he can look over the city. Also, to hide his blush in the evening light, even though he knows that it´s impossible to hide his emotions. He never can – and that´s not a bad thing. 

“Maybe,” he leans his forehead against Magnus´, closes his eyes and smiles. “Maybe for a millisecond.” Opening his and looking up to find the amber ones already gazing at him - lovingly. “But the bowl wasn´t my fault.”

“I know, Alexander. The foolish cat tried to sleep in it again.” Magnus received an immediate answer – an angry hiss – from the place on the windowsill. Magnus turned to look at the curled-up cat directly. “Apparently, I have a thing for clumsiness.” The music stops.

Alec jerks his head back. “I am not clumsy! I am a Shadowhunter. It would be bad if I was clumsy.”

“I know you´re not. If anything, it´s my fault. If I recall correctly,” Magnus smirks at him, “it´s not the first time you fell in front of my apartment.” Magnus taps his right index finger on Alec´s clavicle. Sparks of magic pulsating through the bone, making the Shadowhunter squirm slightly.

“Of course you heard that.“ He sighs in defeat before taking Magnus´ right hand into his, following the lines with his thumb. 

“And it made – Makes me proud. If it doesn´t sound too weird.”

“How would that make you feel proud? I embarrassed myself. Twice.”

“Because you´re a Shadowhunter. You don´t stumble, you don´t fail, you´re good, exceptional, at your job. But that stumble made me realize that you´re more than that. And I knew that you´re different. I knew your heart was involved.” With his free hand, he brushes a loose strand of hair back behind Alec´s ear, inching slightly closer. 

Alec shivers at the touch and places Magnus´ right hand over his heavily pounding heart. Locking eyes with him, it responds in accelerating its beat. “It still is.” He closes the gap in between them and feels Magnus tightening his grip, slightly pulling at the fabric. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chuckled more than once writing this (Yes, I laugh at my own jokes - and I am proud of it.)- and I can assure you - the next chapter will be as hilariously fluffy as this one. It´s almost ready! And this is not an April Fools.
> 
> Tell me what you think and leave a Kudos - I appreciate you! - Thanks for reading this!


	4. I Can Make Your Bow Quiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock. Shadowhunter. A long day of work. Magnus is corny, Alec is hor-  
> rible at dealing with cheesiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! A bit later than I originally promised - but earlier than the usual two months-span - so, no room for complaints! 
> 
> Hope y'all chuckle as much as I did while writing this, grinning the whole time. Have fun and enjoy!  
> I was finally brave enough to write a bit of smut? Yes, I already consider this a bit smutty - I am a prude - apparently. You may consider this as extended fluff. I may change the rating due to language.

**[Magnus POV]**

He enjoys teasing his boyfriend way too much. Dissolving a bit of the ever-so-serious Shadowhunter façade. He smiles into the kiss as he is walking backward. Alec draws a sharp breath as Magnus runs his fingers down his abdomen. The warlock hooks his pinkie into the loop of Alec’s – he admits, very well-fitting and surprisingly not so worn-out – jeans and pulls him through the door onto the balcony. 

“Well, I just thought it's more beautiful out here.” Placing another kiss on his lips, he leans his back against the cool surface of the brick-wall he sneaks his arms around his waist to eliminate any remaining space between them and chuckles when he notices the soft groan escaping Alec's throat. 

“So – how was work?” Magnus watches as he gives him a quizzical look. 

“You want to talk about this _now_?” 

“Conversation is essential in a relationship, my dear.”

“Suuure. But there´s always a _time_ and a _place_ for conversations and I think–,“ he places his hand on Magnus´ left cheek, “this is neither.”

“Always so impatient.” Magnus tilts his head, placing a kiss inside Alec´s palm. It had the estimated effect and the Shadowhunter´s fingers curl around his mandible. Magnus enjoys the touch.

“But there is something I wanted to ask _you._ ” The taller man seems to blush again.

“Ask away. It´s not as if I am going anywhere.” He couldn´t – literally – because he´s part of a very pleasant Wall-Warlock-Shadowhunter-Sandwich. 

“You were dancing again.” His face now evidently turning red, Alec lets his fingers glide over Magnus´ shoulder down to his hand intertwining them. 

“That´s – a question?”

“No, no. It´s just – I rarely see you like this – _No!_ Stop! I don´t mean like _this,”_ he makes a vague motion over Magnus´ bare chest, “I mean, seeing you relaxed. Completely relaxed. I know how hard and exhausting it is to maintain your status. So – What happened?” He takes a step back, leading them to the sitting area. Settling himself into the soft cushions, he pulls Magnus down to sit next to him, never letting go of his hand. “Have you finally found a solution for this rude guy from Scotland? I remember you talking about him several times.” 

Magnus turns, so he can face the Shadowhunter, one leg tucked beneath, and smiles warmly. “Not bad, yes! Mr. Balfour,” he lets out an exasperated sigh, “had some trouble _with a demon possessing his washer_ , eating socks. But just _one!_ Gladly I heard about similar demons, most of them were obsessed with remotes or – the nastier ones – with your motivation. One minute you feel inspired – the next the feeling just vanished. As if it never existed. Never found a solution for this one though.”

“Magnus, I don´t think the last one is a demon – it´s called procrastination. But back to your sock client. Good riddance. I wouldn´t even notice if one of my socks was missing since my whole wardrobe contains the same pairs of black socks.” He grins. 

“Feeling proud of our lousy wardrobe now, are we?” The warlock tugs on the collar of Alec´s black shirt. The Shadowhunter bats his hand away.

“My wardrobe is fine as it is.”

“You´re forlorn. Sometimes I really don´t know, why I´m attracted to you.” Magnus sighs, acting defeated. He turns his back to Alec, leaning his elbow on the backrest and his head into his hand. 

“Me neither.”

He feels the boy behind him shuffle, circling one hand around his waist, hugging him from behind. The warmth of Alec´s chest seeping into his back. His lips are now tracing his neck, peppering it with soft kisses, sliding over to his jawline where he stops. Cheek to cheek. Hands roaming over his stomach, not daring to go lower. Magnus giggles. 

“I think my memory´s slowly coming back. But not quite!” He turns around to grab Alec´s collar, pulling him down as he leans back against the pillows, watching his boyfriend´s reaction as their bodies connect through the fabric. _The man most certainly knows how to keep my memories from fading._

“You realize how corny that is.”

“Come on, you love it.” Magnus tugs at the hem of Alec's shirt, trying to get his hands beneath it, in need to feel Alec´s skin. Blue sparks of anticipation tailing his touch. He most certainly feels like he is at a disadvantage here. The Shadowhunter moves to unbutton it, but Magnus stops him. 

“We don't want to give _them,_ ” he gestures towards the apartments across the street which have a perfect view over the balcony, “the whole show, do we? Remember last time. I got all the time in the world to show you how I can make your bow quiver.” Magnus grins. Alec sighs.

“I don't care. And – What the f*ck, Magnus! You _have_ to stop with –,“ Magnus doesn´t let him finish his sentence and nudges him under the chin. 

“Make me.”

“You know there's a rune that could do that,” he answers, rolling his eyes at him, a smile tugging at his lips. A smile that lets Magnus know what´s coming. “But it wouldn't be quite as fun.” With that, Alec lowers himself down so that his full weight is resting on Magnus, every inch of their bodies connected, and he captures his lips in a deep kiss, pushing him back against the cushions. Magnus moans into Alec´s mouth as he feels his hands sliding down his sides and their hips reacting to the resulting friction. He slightly opens his mouth, letting their tongues dance together. Alexander´s quite talented at this kind of dance.

So much for not giving their neighbors a show. 

As their kisses grow more urgent, their breathing gets heavier and hands wander to places they should not be – considering they're still on Magnus' balcony – they both decide to relocate their arrangement. At some point Alec's shirt came undone – Magnus cannot and will not explain how this happened.

Not being able to break their kiss – or to keep their hands to themselves – they stumble rather dowdy inside. And as if it´s not hard enough trying to maneuver around the furniture – they almost trip over Chairman, who decided to take a walk just then. _“Sorry!”_ he whispers, but the cat just stalks away. They both chuckle and Magnus runs his left hand over Alec´s lower abdomen, working on his belt buckle, while his right hand palms the by now visible bulge. Alec drops his head to place a kiss on Magnus´ neck, pulling at the skin with his teeth, still grinning. Magnus tries to not lose his balance as he finally manages to open the damn buckle. 

“Now, do you want to g–,”

“ALEC! MAGNUS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven´t found someone else using this term already - I am now claiming it.  
> "Making your bow quiver" :D (I am still laughing. You don´t want to know how long it took me to calm down after I came up with this.
> 
> Sorry not sorry for the ~cliffhanger~  
> We will never know what Magnus was going to say ;)


	5. The Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am BACK! I am so sorry. I really am! This chapter has been done for months now, I just needed to beta it. I cannot stand the thought of not doing that. It´s also been one hell of a ride - so be prepared for chaos. :D

[Alec POV]

“Your brother has to be fucking kidding me.”

“Fuck me!”

“Not with your brother in the room.”

“Fuck you!”

They both curse simultaneously. Alec freezes and immediately tries to cover himself up, frantically buttoning up his shirt. Not that this would change anything about the situation below his waistline. He looks at Magnus, which is partly annoyed (because of Jace), somewhat amused (because of the situation before), partly desperate (because of _his_ situation), and Magnus conjures a pillow. Alec smiles at him, thankfully.

_Seriously, Jace, I thought we’re parabatai._

Just as he realizes that his buttons are all wrong, Jace comes into sight.

“There you are. I wanted to ask you – Woah!” Jace stops in his movement and starts laughing, taking in the sight. Magnus shirtless, his hair kind of a mess, a hickey forming at the base of his neck and Alec, several buttons undone, the rest improperly closed and his shirt’s hanging loosely. His eyes stop at the pillow. Which does not match Magnus’ interior at all.

“Not. A. Word. Or I will kill you. And stop staring!” Alec shifts uncomfortably in his place. He tries holding his breath and looks at Magnus. With one quick glance, his boyfriend understands.

“Can you fetch my coat from the bedroom? It’s gotten unexpectedly cold in here.” Magnus asks.

Alec glares at Jace, who now tries to stifle his laugh, holding up a fist in front of his mouth. Alec quickly obeys and leaves the room, but not after giving Jace another furious look, puffing a strand of hair out of his face. Seems like Simon taught Jace some lessons in inappropriate times to enter a room. Jace should’ve known this is not a good time.

* * *

**[Magnus POV]**

“Explain yourself.”

“The door was unlocked,” Jace says, struggling to maintain a straight face. Magnus crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“And I’m supposed to believe that? My door locks itself – So things like this,” he points at the blonde, “won’t happen.”

Another thud outside his apartment indicates that someone else has managed to trip up the stairs.

“Woah – awesome! A Moth!", the voice calls out.

“What is the vampire doing here? And why is my hallway suddenly an insectarium?”

“Yes! The key-thing worked. I told you it w -,” Simon comes running through the door and immediately stops as he sees Magnus’ facial expression.

“You don’t have a key.” Magnus doesn’t break eye-contact with the two of them, convinced they would leave if he stared at them hard enough.

“Well… we kind of have. I’ve snatched one of Alec’s a while ago.” Jace looks at the floor, like a child that’s about to be scolded. _Well, that’s precisely what he is — a child._

“WHAT?!” Alec shouts as he appears from the bedroom – now adequately dressed. He hands him his coat, and Magnus gives his hand a calming squeeze.

“I thought I’d lost the key. And now you tell me that you STOLE it?”

“ _We_ didn’t steal it. We borrowed it. Kinda.”

“And what for? Simon, do you have anything to say?” Magnus intersects, looking at the boy who’s crouched down to play with Chairman. The cat seems to enjoy it.

“Me? I’ve got nothing to do with it – Who’s a good boy? – I swear.”

“ _Traitor_!” Jace hisses at the vampire, half bewildered, half annoyed. “Don’t act like this was completely my idea. I’m gonna kick your ass all the way back to the Institute.” Simon stands up and tries to rub off the cat-hair – unsuccessfully.

“Okay, okay. Maybe I had a _small_ part in this story.” He looks with a hopeful smile directly at Alec. Then at Magnus. Neither of them budges. Chairman looks at Simon expectantly, purring and shifting from one paw to the other. Simon eventually bends down again to pat his head.

“We borrowed it for emergencies. Obviously. I was not planning on running into more scenes like this.” Jace explains weakly.

“Scenes like what?” Simon looks around perplexed at first and seems to slowly understand the situation. “Oh… Oh! Yeah – me neither. I don’t need that EVER again in my life. I had my fair share of walk-ins.” _That’s true_.

“I cannot think of ONE,” Alec raises his hand to accentuate, approaching Jace. “One emergency that needs one of you to break into our home!”

“But neither of you was picking up your phone! I sent a ton of messages.” Jace tries to reason.

“It may surprise you, but I leave my phone unattended from time to time – and so does Magnus. Especially if it’s 7.30pm and I am OFF duty. There are plenty of capable Shadowhunters at the Institute!”

Magnus decides to stay out of this brotherly argument, even though he has various reasons to engage. Alec’s now standing right in front of his idiot brother.

“What if -,?” Alec doesn’t let him finish.

“Whatever you’re going to say – it’s not a good enough reason to have an _actual_ key to Magnus’ place.”

“Our place.” Magnus adds cautiously but shuts up immediately when Alec gives him a short, annoyed glance. _But it’s true!_

“Izzy got one, too.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Does anyone in this family know anything about personal space or boundaries? Why don’t you all move in with us? Tell mom, she’ll get her key first thing tomorrow.”

“That’s ridiculous. Of course, mom won’t ever get a key! Who do you think I am. “

“Right now, I don’t think you want me to answer this.” There’s a deep crease between Alec’s brows, his jaw slightly clenched, his arms crossed. They continue arguing for several minutes until Jace suddenly apologizes.

 _Jace? Apologizes? Wait. What?_ Magnus raises an eyebrow.

“Alec, you’re right. I’m sorry – I really am,” he places a hand on his big brother’s forearm. “Take it - I’ll talk to Izzy, too. But I can’t make any promises that she’ll give it to me.”

“First of all: Thank you. And Second: If you don´t, I’ll tell her what you really thought of the pancakes she made for you the other day.” Alec gives Simon and Jace a daring look.

“You wouldn’t -,” Simon slightly panics, when Alec cocks a challenging eyebrow, smirking. “Of course, you would. I – we – figure it out.”

“Now can you two get out of this apartment, we were kind of busy here, and I did not plan to spend my afternoon with you.” He starts to push them back out of the door gently when Jace speaks up, looking back and forth between Alec and Magnus.

“Actually, we just wanted to ask you two if you wanted to come to the park with us tomorrow. Clary and Izzy will be there, too. But it’s kind of a surprise for Clary. She really misses spending time with you both– and since tomorrow is our day off – we thought -,”

“Well, I thought of surprising Clary, and Jace just came up with the park idea!” Simon sighs.

“We thought it would be a great idea. Also, I really miss you too, big brother. We haven’t seen each other that much lately. I miss my parabatai.”

“ _Softie_.” Simon coughs, still petting Chairman and getting cat hair everywhere.

The blonde Shadowhunter smacks him lightly on the back of the head. “I’m warning you!”

“For once, I am with the vampire”, smiling, Alec ruffles through his brother’s hair and pulling him into a tight hug. “I miss you too, idiot. I love the idea. Magnus?” Alec turns to him.

“Why not? I think that’s a fantastic idea – Boys, do you need us to bring anything. I hope Izzy’s not preparing any meals.” Magnus scrunches his nose but a smile begins to form on his face. The thought of a day off, sitting beneath one of the beautiful cherry trees, Alec cuddled next to him, Biscuit sitting a few feet away and laughing with Isabel, pens, coal and various other things besides her. He also imagines Clary’s face when she finds out about the plan. He wouldn’t want to miss that.

Grinning from ear to ear, visibly relieved, Jace grabs Simon by the collar of his jacket, pulling him up and walking in the direction of the door. “Great! Nah, no need to prepare anything. We got everything we need, and no, Izzy won’t touch any food unless it’s already cooked. Clary will be so thrilled. Simon - we’re leaving -”

“We are?” Simon looks at him, pouting.

“Yes, _Simon_. We are. See you guys tomorrow at 11am, front door? And sorry again – for interrupting.” Alec nods, and Magnus pulls him into his side, leaning his head on the taller man’s shoulder. As if his shoulders were made for Magnus’ head.

“Watch out for any more moths or butterflies on the way down.” He calls after them before he shuts the door with a loud bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS! It´s been months and here we are - tell me what you think!!
> 
> The next chapter will be up today as well. It will be a bit shorter but also very sweet!


	6. This Is My Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally the most recent chapter and this one were joined. But I felt like the atmosphere change was too drastic - so here you go. Not a lot going on here, but I love it so, so much! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I actually don´t know if this is correctly translated - so if someone KNOWS better, please correct me.
> 
> And now enjoy this little moment of fluff (& a little, little bit of smut) and be prepared to smile!
> 
> Any mistakes you´ll find, are mine.

**[Magnus POV]**

The moment the door closes, Magnus makes sure it's locked with the tiniest motion of his ring finger, before curling them around Alec's neck and looking at him through his now ember eyes. "Now, where were we?"

This time, there's no one interrupting their heated kisses, their growing excitement, their wandering hands. No one´s disrupting the flow of blue sparks of magic caressing the Shadowhunters' skin. The golden glow of runes getting activated. No one, except two hearts, two souls, who are becoming one.

"Aku Cinta Kamu." 

"Aku juga Cinta Kamu. You don't know how much." Lying beneath the golden covers, hands intertwined between their faces, Magnus leans forward and kisses Alec's forehead. "Kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku terkesan, Alexander."

Alec smiles happily, rolling over to melt into the warlock's side, draping his arms around him, holding him close, head tucked beneath his chin. Already half asleep, his breath tickles on his chest when he mumbles.

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said, but it sounded beautiful." They doze off into a deep slumber, never letting go of each other.

_This is my forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to translate "You never cease to amaze me, Alexander." - So "Kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku terkesan, Alexander." means exactly that. At least I hope. Again, if someone knows if this is right or wrong, please tell me!
> 
> I don´t know when I´ll update again, because I haven´t got that much time lately due to an apprenticeship and it´s just a lot of stress. So I hope this will give you at least for now a somewhat open ending without a cliffhanger. 
> 
> Do know that originally I´ve planned a lot more. I just don´t know when I´ll be able to continue. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and don´t ever stop the Kudos and the comments. I love them so much!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos and/or comment. I'd love to know what you thought about the story, my writing, anything!!  
> I already love everyone who took the time to read this <3 I appreciate you!
> 
> And a big, big, big sorry goes out to everyone of you, who had to wait for chapter 5 and 6. 
> 
> PS: English is not my first language - please tell me if you´ve found any mistakes (grammar/tenses/whatever).


End file.
